


let's get some pussy tonight

by ecchi



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, Porn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecchi/pseuds/ecchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not gentle or romantic or anything at all like Kento has wanted it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's get some pussy tonight

Kento's body lurches forward as he bucks his hips. He throws his head back and cranes for a kiss, which is not given to him. While there's one hand desperately working his sweet entrance, there's another teasing his nipples endlessly. He pants.

"I-i, no more, I said no _more_ — Fumaku—nn…" 

Nakajima Kento is sure that it's almost been an hour of this tortuous foreplay. He doesn't even know if it's foreplay, because Kikuchi's still dressed and this has already gone on so, so long. Kento's breathing is labored, the only thing he seeks now is release, but Fuma is adamant on not letting him have what he wants. Not for any good reason though. Just because watching his friend react to him this way is mind-boggling. The way his slender body contorts when he moves his finger one way, the way that he cries out when he pinches a nipple; his hair bouncing as he begs for Fuma to stop fucking _teasing_ him and continues to roll his ass down onto the three digits impaling him. 

Kento doesn't remember how it started, but Kikuchi has him completely in his control. It's obvious, with the smug look he sports, that Fuma has no problem whatsoever being in this position. It makes him feel like a real player. A real man.

All Kento wants is some form of affection, something that will make him not regret this in the morning, but it's not given to him. It won't be given to him. He groans, so close, but so far from his climax that he's sure he can't go on. It's a far-off goal that won't be reached. 

Either he realizes this and has some sympathy in him, or secretly wanted this all along— Fuma finally removes his fingers, and wordlessly unzips himself. 

It's not gentle or romantic or anything at all like Kento has wanted it to be. Not in the slightest, but he'll take it. That and anything he can get. He enjoys it, and thinks that he's getting somewhere good when Fuma lurches overtop of him and bites at his ear. Except what comes out of his friend's— crush's mouth, is not anything he'd been hoping to hear. 

"Tell me you love it, baby. You love my stroke. Desperate for my dick," a breathy pause comes, and Fuma's teeth pull at Kento's shirt. Kento's hands grip onto the sheets underneath him, and when he's about to reply, "You're so wet… must've, really liked when I was finger-fucking your pussy…" 

Of course it's a lie because there's no way that he's "wet", because Kento is not a woman! But Kikuchi can pretend that the hole he's using doesn't belong to his male friend. It's easy. 

But it's confusing, and hurtful for Kento and he doesn't understand. Or he doesn't for a second. The moment that he registers that he's just another hole to Fuma, and nothing more than that, the tears sting at his eyes. Funny how he thought that this might dull the pain a little. He was so, so wrong. Kento holds the tears back, and holds them back until they overflow. He gasps and feels something that would ordinarily feel great; it only makes him feel worse. 

"You liked that, huh? You liked that baby?" Kikuchi's voice isn't gentle, it's a coarse whisper and as he drags his teeth along Kento's back, marking him, he pulls Kento into his lap and proceeds to fuck in that position. 

"You know I love you, baby-doll," he murmurs, and it cuts Kento like a knife. Kento just wants it all to be over now, and wants to burrow away, somewhere where he can't be found, but Fuma isn't through with him yet. The tears haven't stopped yet, and it doesn't look like they will be anytime soon. Kento is in so much pain that he doesn't even realize when Fuma's out of him. He's such a hollow shell of a person that when Fuma pushes him down and jerks himself to orgasm, that Kento doesn't even try to protest. When the cum stains his cheeks, he doesn't even hurry to wipe it off. 

Nakajima Kento is sure that his tear-tank is running on empty, because by the time that he's watching Fuma leave his room, he can only lay there, staring up at the ceiling, feeling empty, used. 

Finally, in a voice only he can hear, he squeaks, "At least I made him happy?" and drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for writing this! also sorry about the title ok よろしくお願いします


End file.
